Time
by Littleone11
Summary: Time between the Forever Red episode and through Power Rangers Dino Thunder.
1. Trouble

Disclaimer: The bold words are lines from the episode Forever Red, I didn't write them, just using them for this story.

Ch. 1 – Trouble

**As Tommy was walking away he heard Jason say, "Are you kidding me I was the one doing all the work while he was at the juice bar kissing on Kimberly." **Tommy just shook his head from side to side and smiled. Then he heard, "Thomas James Oliver." Tommy froze and a few feet in front of him was his finance with her arms folded in front of her. He knew he was in trouble. Flanking her was every girlfriend of the group that he had just spent the day with. The worst thing was that he knows that all of them were in trouble; all of these girls were at one time a power ranger. The girls started walking to their respective boyfriends, as Tommy just stood there. After a minute or two he slowly walked up to her.

"You lied and left me at that stupid moronic hotel of Bulk's," she said, arms still folded in front of her.

"I'm sorry, I had to stop them from getting serpenteria," Tommy tried to explain and still she didn't change. He took a deep breath and smiled and put his hands on her upper arms. "Come on…," shook her slightly from side to side, "Beautiful?" he know that she could never recite when he called her by his nickname for her, she smiled and unfolded her arms. He leaned down and kissed her, when he pulled away, "You better not do that to me again or you're died," she said and smiled. She looked around him and started laughing, "Look." Tommy turned and he too started laughing.

All the other girls were running around the vehicles chasing after their respective boyfriends. Some were hitting them with their purse when they got close and all you could hear was, "get back here…", "Ashley…", "We had to…", "I didn't mean to lie to you", and "Tommy is the one that called me."

TBC…


	2. Big Day

Ch. 2 – Big Day

7 months later

Kim stood in front of the full length mirror in the bride's room. Her dress was simple traditional sleeveless white wedding dress. And since she had to wear white she had a pale pink satin around her waist. She smiled a little at the irony of her dress, she was wearing their colors.

"So girl, are you ready to go?" Trini said coming into the room.

"Are you kidding?" Kimberly replied. She been dreaming about this day since high school and within a couple of years her dream was gone and she never thought that she would be here marrying the man that she fell in love with all those years ago. She made one horrible mistake when she left and she was grateful that they had found a way back to each other.

They came out of the room and she took a deep breath. She was nervous, not about the marriage, but about the act of getting married, the wedding itself. Everyone watching, her family, his family, and all of their friends, it's a lot of people watching them. Jason came up to them, "You ready sis?" he asked Kimberly.

"Definitely" Kimberly said smiling.

"Let's go then" taking Trini's arm, he turned back slightly, "I'll be right back." Jason was doing double duty; he was not only best man, but also walking Kimberly down the aisle.

Kimberly watched as her friends went down the aisle to her it seemed to take forever for Jason to return. She just wanted to get this day over with. She just wanted to be married to the love of her life, and to start the rest of their life together.

When Jason came back through the double doors he said, "You can always make a run for it you know. The door is right there," pointing to the other set of double doors.

"Jase, I'm ready for this," and she was ready, ready to get married and spend the rest of her life with the love of her life.

"Okay, just giving you an out," he said as he took her arm.

"And I don't need it," She replied.

"Alright then, let's go," he said escorting her down the aisle.

TBC…


	3. Going Away

Ch. 3 – Going Away

Tommy was ecstatic, he just found out that he got picked to assist Dr. Anton Mercer; however, the down side is that it is for six months on a remote island that only a few people even know about. And now he has to tell his wife. He knows that she is not going to be happy about them being separated for six months; they have only been married for a little more than a year now.

Tommy pulled up in front of their apartment, he was nervous. He sat in the car looking at their apartment building, trying to decide how he was going to tell her. "Better get it over with," he said to himself. After taking a deep breath he got out of his Jeep® and went inside their apartment.

"Kim?" He called out to her.

"I'm in the den," after putting his belongings down he walked down the hall into the den were she was at the desk.

"Beautiful, what are you doing?" He asked as he stood next to her.

"Still filling out all this paperwork and forms, all I want to do is to open my own gymnastics building, but before I do all of that I got to fill out all these forms for licenses and know all these codes," lifting up some of the form to show him, screaming and then throwing them back down on the desk and then laying her head down on the pile of forms.

"Beautiful, you'll get it done," he told her rubbing her shoulders.

"Not before I go insane," she said with her head down against the pile. And then after a few seconds she sat up, "Maybe I should talk to Hayley, she's trying to open her own business too." Tommy just nodded and she continued, "Maybe we can help each other out," and then she remembered Hayley's intelligence, "or she could help me out."

"Yeah that sounds more like Hayley. She probably got a business plan for the next 40 years."

"Hey, I have a plan; it is just not on paper or spreadsheet or on any forms." Then she looked at Tommy, "You're quieter than usual and I know that face, what's going on?"

"Nothing" He still didn't know how he was going to tell her.

"Tommy, I've know you for too long what's going on?"

"Ok you remember the internship that I told you about with Dr. Anton Mercer?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well I got it"

"Oh Tommy that's great" she said has she kissed him and gave him a hug. And then she pulled away a little, "Why aren't you happy about this?"

"It's for six months"

"And?" She knew that there was more there had to be he wasn't acting like himself. Normally Tommy would be thrilled to get a chance like this, but she knows that there was something that he wasn't telling her.

"And it's on a remote island"

"So you're going to be gone for six months?"

Tommy nodded and he hated when she got quiet, he know she was upset, "It's only six months, and I know that we have only been married for over a year and this is great opportunity for me," he was rambling, he was nervous, his wife was too quiet.

The reason that she was quiet is that she was thinking last time they were apart it cost them almost five years of separation. But this was different, their lives were different. They weren't rangers any more and they were married. And then she thought all those years ago he told her to go and follow her dreams. "It is and you should go."

"Really?" He wasn't expecting this.

"Yes really" smiling up at him, "and we can email each other cause phone calls are going to be expensive. Do they even have phones there?"

"I don't know, probably not"

"Ok email then. And when you get back we can have the rest of our life to spend together."

He went put to her and kissed her, "I love you, Beautiful."

"I love you, too, Handsome."

TBC…


End file.
